


Украдкой

by angel_in_me



Series: Rose of Highever [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Лишь одно ограничение сводило с ума. С момента коронации Алистера им ни на секунду не давали оставаться наедине.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Rose of Highever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890844
Kudos: 5





	Украдкой

С тех пор, как они победили Архидемона и остановили очередной Мор, многое изменилось. Алистера торжественно (насколько это, конечно, было возможно в сложившейся ситуации) короновали. А Розали не только стала Героиней Ферелдена, о подвигах которой каждый бродячий менестрель считал своим долгом сложить песню, но и свыкалась со своим положением невесты короля.

После почти полутора лет странствий, сражений и относительной свободы, которую подразумевает подобный образ жизни, вернуться ко двору, полному ограничений было не так просто. Но Розали недаром носила фамилию Кусланд. Она умела подстраиваться под ситуацию и держаться соотвественно.

Лишь одно ограничение сводило с ума. С момента коронации Алистера им ни на секунду не давали оставаться наедине.

Большую часть дня он был занят. После Мора, который хоть и закончился на редкость быстро, но успел серьезно потрепать Ферелден, ему приходилось разрешать множество проблем. Баннам в южной части страны была необходима помощь в борьбе с оставшимися порождениями тьмы, где-то ещё горели очаги недовольства, оставшиеся после гражданской войны. Денерим частично стоял в руинах, да и в городском эльфинаже не всё было спокойно, несмотря на то, что эльфам предоставили большую свободу. И ещё множество мелких и крупных вопросов, требовавших внимания короля.

Розалии видела, что Алистеру порой трудно, но он успел показать, что у него есть все задатки для того, чтобы стать хорошим королём. Тем, кто сможет восстановить Ферелден и повести его дальше. Особенно под чутким руководством эрла Эамона, который, по словам самого Алистера, всегда давал ему отличные советы.

Ну, не считая того совета, по которому им с Алистером не стоило демонстрировать своих чувств в открытую. Эамон заявил, что вовсе не зачем давать пищу для слухов о том, что король и его невеста имели связь до брака. Им необходимо было поддерживать образ идеальной пары. Особенно сейчас, когда страна только-только оправлялась от гражданской войны, а у Аноры всё ещё оставались союзники. Как будто спасения Ферелдена (да и всего Тедаса) от Мора было недостаточно.

Так что, когда они с Алистером пересекались, рядом с ними всегда было множество посторонних людей: помощники и советники Алистера, её собственные фрейлины (хотя Розали заверяла, что ей вовсе не нужна пышная свита, но положение обязывало, а потому пришлось смириться), те или иные дворяне, а иногда и просто слуги. В такой обстановке они только и могли, что обмениваться долгими взглядами да изредка случайно прикасаться друг к другу, проходя мимо. Но этого было мало. Розали скучала по вечерам, проведённым в лагере у костра, по разговорам обо всём на свете, по непринужденному смеху, ласковым прикосновениям и жарким ночам… Сейчас же она могла только молить Создателя о том, чтобы поскорее наступил день свадьбы, и это ожидание осталось позади.

Розали вздохнула и поплотнее запахнула тёплый меховой плащ. Зима уже вступила в свои права, но это не убавляло любви девушки к прогулкам по садам дворца. Рядом с ней бежал верный мабари, продолжавший охранять хозяйку и в мирные времена. Это был редкий момент свободы, когда Розали удалось ускользнуть из-под зоркого надзора фрейлин. Она так и слышала раздосадованный вздох матери и видела, как та бы покачала головой. Элеонора Кусланд не скрывала своего отношения к шалостям дочери. Кто бы мог подумать, что Розали будет скучать и по этому.

Девушка наблюдала за тем, как Кускус носился по заснеженному двору, недоумевая, куда же делся белый шарик, который бросила его хозяйка, когда почувствовала на покрытых густым мехом плаща плечах чьи-то ладони.

— Привет, — протянул до боли знакомый голос у неё над ухом.

— Алистер, Мор тебя побери, ты меня напугал! — воскликнула Розали, обернувшись. Мужчина самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Мы только справились с одним, а ты уже готова наслать на меня следующий. Вот она, истинная любовь.

— Что поделать, должен же и ты на своём веку уничтожить Архидемона, — её зеленые глаза игриво блеснули.

— Ауч, это было жестоко, — добродушно рассмеялся Алистер.

Розали хотела ответить, но её взгляд метнулся за спину жениха, и, к большому удивлению, она не увидела привычной свиты.

— Неужели тебе тоже удалось вырваться на волю?

— Вообще, я должен был разбираться с корреспонденцией, но потом увидел тебя во дворе и решил, что нельзя упускать такую возможность, — он наклонился к Розали, мягко убирая непослушную прядку с её раскрасневшегося от мороза (или от его близости?) лица. — Я соскучился.

Но он не успел поцеловать её, потому что девушка внезапно отстранилась.

— Не здесь, Алистер, — прошептала она, оглядываясь по сторонам, а затем хитро улыбнулась. — У меня есть идея.

Розали взяла его за руку и повела за собой, но вдруг остановилась и бросила взгляд на мабари, который с интересом наблюдал за ними.

— Будь начеку, Кускус, — заговорщицки произнесла девушка и, услышав в ответ утвердительное «гав», поспешила дальше, уводя Алистера прочь со двора.

Они, улыбаясь словно два подростка, которые прятались от неугомонных родителей, укрылись в тени одного из балконов, где их точно не смогли бы заметить сразу.

— Так на чём… — Розали не успела договорить, потому что Алистер резко впился в её губы своими.

Девушка, не теряя ни секунды, обвила руками его шею и приподнялась на носочки. Если в бою небольшой рост был только на пользу, то в такие моменты она начинала о нём жалеть. Впрочем, эта мысль быстро вылетела из её головы. Розали не обратила внимания ни на то, что капюшон соскользнул с головы, ни на то, что в какой-то момент объятья Алистера стали ещё крепче, а следом она перестала чувствовать землю под ногами. Всё это было несущественными мелочами по сравнению с желанной близостью.

Поцелуй был долгим, нетерпеливым, а потому слегка грубоватым. У него был привкус яблок, корицы и мёда. Такой тёплый, такой домашний и родной… Прямо как Алистер. Розали так и чувствовала, как, несмотря на суровый мороз, внутри разливается тепло.

Когда они отстранились, девушка заглянула в карие глаза жениха. Он, как и всегда, смотрел на неё с искренностью, от которой сжималось сердце. Розали потянулась рукой к щеке Алистера и провела затянутыми в перчатку пальцами по щеке, на которой уже выступила щетина.

— Вот это я понимаю «соскучился», — выдохнула она облако пара и широко улыбнулась.

Алистер же поставил девушку на землю, а затем взял её за запястье и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону ладони.

— Тебе словами не передать, — пробормотал он, зарывшись носом в каштановые кудри невесты, и вдохнул знакомый аромат. Ландыши. Она всегда пахла ландышами. — Ещё три месяца… Порой мне так хочется послать Эамона и его ограничения прямиком на Глубинные тропы. Не знаю, как я продержусь так долго.

— М-м-м, я тоже задаюсь этим вопросом, — прошептала Розали, скользя пальцами по тёмному бархату дублета, что выглядывал из-под плотного плаща. Она до сих пор не могла привыкнуть к новому образу Алистера. Порой она скучала по его доспеху… Порой ей и самой не хватало уже привычной тяжести формы Серого Стража с грифоном на груди. — Знаешь, а ведь я могла бы проникнуть ночью к тебе в покои… Не зря же я столько оттачивала мастерство незаметности, — ухмыльнулась она. Кольцо рук у неё на талии стало ещё крепче.

— Не дразни меня, — сказал Алистер, в голосе которого появилась хрипотца. — Если ты это сделаешь, то я закрою тебя в своей спальне и не выпущу оттуда до самой свадьбы. И всё это время мы будем есть лучшие сыры Ферелдена.

— Звучит ужасно заманчиво, — рассмеялась Розали.

Она уже снова потянулась к губам Алистера, но тут кто-то с силой дёрнул край её плаща. Девушка посмотрела вниз и увидела Кускуса. Пёс же, заметив, что он привлёк внимание пары, виновато заскулил и указал мордой куда-то в сторону. Проследив взглядом за тем, куда показывал мабари, они увидели как кто-то идёт через двор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Алистер тяжело вздохнул:

— Похоже, меня хватились раньше, чем я ожидал… — он снова крепко прижал девушку к себе. — Может, сбежим, пока нас не заметили?

— Боюсь, что подобный манёвр быстро раскроют, — немного грустно отозвалась Розали, потерлись щекой о меховую оторочку плаща. — Тебе надо идти… Ты же не хочешь выслушивать ещё одну лекцию Эамона о королевском поведении.

Бедный Алистер поморщился так, словно бы вспомнил о Морриган.

— Я лучше приму орлесианское посольство. С Селиной во главе.

Он нехотя попытался отстраниться, но до того, как он успел это сделать, Розали оставила ещё раз коротко чмокнула его в губы.

— До вечера, ваше величество, — девушка присела в изящном реверансе. Алистер хмыкнул, а затем опять взял её за руку и оставил невесомый поцелуй на костяшках её пальцев.

— До вечера, леди Кусланд, — ответил он и, развернувшись, направился прочь.

Розали же тихо вздохнула ему вслед. Затем она перевела взгляд на верного пса, который стоял подле неё, и ласково потрепала его за ушами.

— Идём, пока и нас не бросились искать.

Да, это будут очень долгие три месяца. Но Розали точно знала, что оно того стоило.


End file.
